Sucessors of Olympus
by IceQueen987
Summary: It's the 21st century and though the Gods of old are forgotten, they continue to exist. But soon the pantheon shall change, for even the ways of the Gods cannot stay the same. A new King must be named and though Gaia's Prophesy says it shall be Wise Athena, Fate claims it to be the unwilling God of Thieves, Hermes. Who will become King and who will succeed the Primordials? Later M


The cries of a newborn echoed in the cavernous room in the Underworld Palace. Sweat rolled down Artemis' brow, her already damp hair plastered to her back and arms. "It's a girl." her friend and current mid-wife, Persephone, said quietly. "She's beautiful and healthy." Artemis allowed herself to relax as best as she could in the sweat and fluid-soaked sheets, feeling empty and unsure. _My child. I don't know if I even want to look at her… She is born of accident and sorrow._ Despite everything, Artemis' keep huntress ears could hear her friend and fellow Goddess gently quieting the babe, the splash of water as she bathed the newborn, the rustle of cloth as she wrapped her up to be warm and safe. "She'll be hungry Artemis. She needs your milk."

"It will taste sour to her; she'll feed on my unhappiness and be in misery herself. Please don't make me." The once-virgin Goddess' voice was wear from the fatigue of delivery.

"Then look at her once. At least once. Please?" Artemis sighed and warily sat up, knowing her friend would pester her until she did. As soon as the bundle of life was placed in her arms, you woman felt a deep stirring in her heart. Sweet, innocent eyes looked at her, a mixture of violet and silver. Already the baby's head was covered in dark hair though Artemis was unsure if it was brown like her own or black like her father. The baby girl cooed happily and then began searching for food. Without thinking, Artemis gave her milk to her child, much to Persephone's delight. "I like she loves you Artemis. She really does." The Earth Goddess' eyes were filled with joy. "She's sure to be strong, just like you."

"I'm not raising her." Artemis said quietly, her voice almost cracking. "I can't… I just can't look at her…" Rare tears fell down Artemis' ivory cheeks. "It hurts so much to look at her." Persephone's face fell but knew this would happen. Minutes passed and the little newborn girl finally had her fill of the first meal of her life. She closed her little eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Are you sure?" Artemis looked at her friend's pleading face.

"You should hate me. Her father is your husband." Persephone smiled, though this time it was melancholic, before looking down to the sleeping baby.

"It was not your fault nor his; it was Fate's design. I feel no bitterness towards you or him." Persephone looked up, her face now stern. "The only thing I am upset about is the fact that you are to abandon her and not raise her yourself."

"I promised her; I will not withdraw my promise to her, my lovely Persephone." Both women looked up to see the King of the Underworld, Hades, walk in. "I am glad your birth was not too difficult." Artemis nodded. "Feel free to remain her to rest until you have recovered your strength."

"It's a girl." Artemis said quietly, her gaze never wavering from the father of her child. The Huntress felt no anger or malic towards Hades; in fact, she was grateful that he had convinced her to go through with the birth. The alternative would have been too dangerous to do on their own and she refused to get Apollo involved. Hades nodded and reached to take the baby. Artemis hesitated. "May I-! M-may I name her… first?" Hades nodded. "Arilum."

"That's a beautiful name." Persephone cooed. "It sounds so elegant and strong."

"It is a good name." Hades sat on the edge of the bad, to Artemis' right. Persephone sat to her left. "I will be giving her to a mortal couple. She will never know who she is, unless the Fates have other plans for her." Artemis nodded, cold dread and hot shame mixing in her chest. _I must give her up. She will live in misery and anger with me. She deserves to be free from all of the politics. Free from me…_ Artemis slowly gave Hades their daughter, her jaw clenched as she held back tears. The King of the Underworld took the newborn and walked out of the room. Persephone too left.

It wasn't until she was all alone that she allowed her conflicted tears to flow as freely as the streams she ran through.


End file.
